


We're not together

by Rangergirl3



Series: GenTron Week 2019 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Mistaken For A Couple, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangergirl3/pseuds/Rangergirl3
Summary: No, no, they really are not a couple.





	We're not together

As the two of them enter the fancy ballroom among a surge of other guests, Pidge immediately heads towards the food.

"Finally," she mutters. "I am _starving_."

Within seconds of reaching her goal, she's heaping meat, bread rolls, and sweets onto her plate.

"Oh! Keith, you want some of these..."

She squints at the tiny sign and, after a few seconds, recognizes the word.

"...uh...oh! Canapés? You want some?"

Standing at her side, Keith reaches down and grabs two glasses of punch.

"Sure. Let's grab a table."

Pidge begins munching on one of the canapés before they sit down at one of the tables towards the far side of the room.

"Oh, my gosh, this is _really_ good!" she says. Keith puts down the two glasses of punch and makes to rise again, but Pidge affectionally slaps his shoulder in a 'no, dude, we can share my food' gesture. 

He doesn't get it at first. 

"...uh...say again?"

She swallows and says 'No, dude, we can share my food - I mean, that line is _long_. We'll go back and get more after it thins out."

Keith shrugs, reaches over, and takes one of the bread rolls.

"Okay."

They eat for a few minutes in comparable silence.

"Better than numvil?" she asks after awhile, and laughs when Keith makes a face at the memory.

"_Much_."

A few people are going from table to table, making small talk with each other.

Pidge makes a face at Keith. 

"Guess we're next up on their meet-and-greet, huh?"

His shoulders slump, but only slightly.

"...oh...joy..." he mutters. Pidge giggles, and _that's_ when one of the dignitaries at a nearby table says that they're such a 'cute couple.'

Pidge nearly does a spit-take, right over her dress and over the tablecloth and the fancy chinaware and everything else within a three-foot radius. Keith manages to turn a startled cough into a series of polite 'oh, hmmm-mmm?' sounds like he's clearing his throat.

By the time they've both recovered, the dignitary is talking to someone else, and they let it slide.

Neither of them really want to try explaining that they really are _just friends_ to complete strangers, especially when there's so many other things going on.

* * *

Afterwards, when they're walking back to their separate barracks, Pidge elbows Keith in the side affectionately.

"Ow," he says, automatically. She grins back up at him.

"Nice improv back there, with the coughing. I never would have guessed you could actually be _diplomatic_."

Keith shrugged. 

"Well, it was easier than faking a heart attack, or trying to come up with a diagram about how our friendship is platonic, or something else."

She wrinkles her nose up in thought.

"Yeah. That's true."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr - come say hi! :D <3


End file.
